


Visitors

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk in on Kageyama and Hinata after practice one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitors

One situation Tsukishima Kei has never expected to find himself in was to find his teammates having sex. His brother, yeah, or (even worse) his parents, but that was because he seemed to be the only one in the damned house that knew how to lock a door. But not his teammates. That’s just weird. And, noting the quantity of horny fucking homosexuals on his team, he spends as little time with them as possible because he doesn’t feel it necessary to know anything about his teammates sex lives. Just like they don’t need to know anything about his and Yamaguchi’s.

Time doesn’t seem to be a factor, however, because, somehow he still ends up looking down at Hinata and Kageyama rutting against eachother’s still-clothed bodies, obvious bulges in their pants, a flushed Yamaguchi at his side, covering his eyes.

“Well. This is interesting.”

Hinata and Kageyama spring apart, and Tsukishima grins as they awkwardly try to cover their boners with their hands. “W- what the fuck, I thought we–”

“All first years were on clean up duty, remember?” Tsukishima twirls a key on his forefinger. “And Daichi-san left already, so he left lock up duty to us.”

Hinata and Kageyama sputter for a moment before starting to climb up.

“Ah-ah-ah, I think you two were in the middle of something,” Tsukishima ushers for them to sit back on the floor, and, surprisingly, they comply. He pulls Yamaguchi into the room, and closes the door behind him.

“So, what you two wanna watch or something?” Kageyama grumbles, not looking them in the eyes.

“Oh, no– Well, I am, but Tadashi here…” He pushes Yamaguchi their direction, and it becomes strenuously clear what Tsukishima wanted. “You got the poor boy excited,“ He nods to the slight bulge in Yamaguchi’s pants. “You can’t just leave him like that, can you?”

Hinata shakes his head, and so does Kageyama, who pulls Yamaguchi down by his hand.

Hinata takes initiative first, placing Yamaguchi on his lap and tugging Kageyama into a rough kiss. Yamaguchi makes a confused sound until Kageyama grinds down on him and Hinata grinds up. He lets out a pleasured moan, and Hinata and Kageyama make a pleased sound against each other’s lips, continuing to move their hips until pants just weren’t an option. Kageyama pried himself off of Hinata enough to get out of his own pants off before helping a very spacey Yamaguchi out of his, letting Hinata get his own off. Shirts fly off basically the same way, and Kageyama latches back onto Hinata again, just like that.

Every now and then, they stop and pay Yamaguchi attention, kissing at his lips and neck. By the time Kageyama even gets around to grabbing for the lube he’d kept in his bag all day Yamaguchi is a puddle underneath him.

“Who’s doing what here?” Hinata hums against Yamaguchi’s lips.

“I’m fucking him, he’s fucking you,” Kageyama responds before clicking the bottle open and dribbling some onto Yamaguchi’s fingers and then some on his own. Yamaguchi and Hinata give him a confused look, but then Kageyama’m fingers are teasing at Yamaguchi’s hole and he jumps, a squeak flying from his mouth. “Shh, it’s ok,” Kageyama uses his other hand to calmly pat at Yamaguhci’s head as he slides one finger inside.

Yamaguhci does his best to concentrate on spreading Hinata apart instead of the undeniable pleasure of being filled up with Kageyama’s fingers. He likes the way Hinata’s back keens when he crooks his fingers in a certain direction, and the feel of Kageyama’s in his ass. The feeling is almost too much, and he’s starting to feel light-headed when Kageyama’s finger pull out. He whimpers at the loss, and weakly thrusts his hips back in search for friction. Kageyama tsks and holds Yamaguchi’s hip in place.

“Hinata ready?” Yamaguhci nods and Hinata moans in affirmation.

“Good. Kageyama lays flat on the floor and motions for Yamaguchi to crawl on. Once Yamaguchi does, he eases him onto his cock slowly, low groan falling from his mouth. Hinata whimpers from where he sat a few feet away, neglected. He smiles softly and motions Hinata over and telling him to face Yamaguchi and climb on top of him.

Tsukishima groans from his spot a good distance away, and that’s when he had his cock out as well and was pleasuring himself to the sight. It was a rather erotic one. Whilst his boyfriend and teammate are distracted, Hinata thrusts his hips downwards, onto Yamaguchi’s cock and forcing Kageyama deeper into Yamaguchi. All three let out a pleasured cry at the same time, and it’s the most beautiful thing to Tsukishima to be able to fully see his boyfriend being wreaked from both sides, a moaning sobbing mess between familiar bodies. He doesn’t quite think he’d mind if this was a regular occurrence.

Hinata and Kageyama seem to sync up rhythm almost instantly – of course they would – and control Yamaguchi with their movements. Every time Hinata rises his hips up, so does Kageyama, slamming himself into Yamaguchi, and then Hinata moves down and pushes them down for another round.

”Kiss me, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima almostt snickers; Hinata sounded damn bashful asking to kiss Yamaguchi when he was riding the hell out of him. Yamaguchi just nods,too far gone to voice his words, and Hinata crashes their lips together, instantly slipping his tongue through parted lips and exploring his mouth. It was sloppy, but Yamaguchi didn’t mind all too much.

Guessing from the almost identical moans coming from their boyfriends, Yamaguchi doesn’t think they mind much either. Loud pants and moans fall from Kageyama’s mouth, and Hinata hums.

“Close already, are we, Tobio?” He calls down to Kageyams.

“Sh- shut up!” Kageyama stutters, his words interrupted by a loud moan from both him and Yamaguchi as he comes, setting off an almost chain reaction with Hinata coming next, then Yamaguchi. They all collapse on the floor, tired, when Hinata notices Tsukishima wasn’t finished yet.

“Need a hand?” He asks innocently, and Tsukishima just takes his hand away from his cock, allowing Hinata to come over and palm at his cock testingly before wrapping his fingers around it and stroking it. Tsukishima lets out a low sound, and Hinata grins as he jacks Tsukishima off. Tsukishima comes with a similar cry to Kageyama’s and slumps agaist the bench he’d been leaning against.

“Well. That was…”

“Damn.”

“Damn indeed.”


End file.
